Misao Rikiba
Misao Rikiba '(操力場, ''Misao Rikiba) was the leader of Rikiba clan, kunoichi of Takigakure, daughter of Ichiro Rikiba and grandmother of Akio Rikiba. Background Misao was born in Takigakure. Her mother died shortly after giving birth, so the one who raised her was Misao's father Ichiro. He trained her very hard and taught her how to control chakra and use kekkei genkai. When Misao was 12 years old, started the great ninja war. Ichiro, as the leader of Rikiba clan, led his troops to the war. Many people died as well as Misao's father. After his death, Misao became the leader of Rikiba clan. At first she trained at home and her grandfather Hayato went to war, but when Misao turned 16 she became full-fledged leader of her clan. Misao was unexpectedly strong. She survived many battles and protected Takigakure as well as Rikiba clan. After five more years, the war ended and Misao married a man from the branch family. They had many childrens and peaceful life together at Takigakure village. Personality Misao is a naturally quiet and composed woman. She likes to be alone and to have walks through the forest. Misao is very persistent and brave, she always fulfills her vows and never let's down her friends. Although Misao is brave, she always considers her moves cold headed and logical. That's why her attacks rarely fails. Misao is very friendly and loyal to her clan. She hardly lifts her comrades deaths, so at times like war, Misao is extremely careful and concentrated. She sometimes goes crazy as well as her grandfather Hayato. Misao becomes like this, when someone from her clan dies before her eyes. The feeling, that you couldn't save him drives her to madness and everything about she thinks is just revenge. At times like that she destroys everything, that's around her, of course exactly at these times she receives much more attacks and wounds. At times like this someone with more rational mind temporary takes over the leadership. Appearance She was a very pretty and cute young woman. Misao had light skin, hot pink eyes and long, blonde hair with bangs falling over her forehead protector with Takigekure's symbol. Her hair was plaited into a long simple braid which reached her waist. She wore a turquoise kimono-style blouse with no sleeves and black pants, she wore open-toed, strappy black sandals and a soft pink lipstick. Abilities Misao possess very high speed, which was achieved through her hard work and her light weigh. It allows her to quickly appear behind the enemy and with her kekkei genkai help defeat them very quickly. She also has high stamina and can fight for a long time. Misao is also very sharp and decides for the best option really fast, which helps her during the battles. Because of her huge chakra reserves she can perform many jutsu and techniques at the same time and after that still fight with full power. Misao Rikiba was known as most powerful woman in Rikiba clan. Mainly because of her, many ninjas of Takigakure survived the great ninja war. Kekkei Genkai '''Force Field Release Rikibino is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to create an invisible shield to protect yourself and your comrades, the user of this ability can also create a magnificent force field, which will send flying all enemies. Power of the force field depends on how much chakra the user transfers to the attack. Nature Transformation Water release Misao can manipulate water and create it as well. The water release allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. Wind release While fighting Misao often uses wind blades which have long rage and allows her to stay with her shield. Wind release is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. It is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. Fire release Unlike her ancestors, Misao learned how to control fire. This ability allows her to create fire tornadoes and to fight more productive in the war field. Misao often uses the great fire ball technique. A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. 'Stats' Trivia *Misao's name means 操(misao) "fidelity". * Misao's surname "Rikiba" literally means "force field". * Misao likes to be outside and to take long walks around forest. Quotes * Category:DRAFT